Another Life
by RamblingRae
Summary: "He doesn't need to know, Mattie. I don't want him to be sad." The American said aloud, but he kept his voice quiet, as if not to disturb Arthur, who was still fast asleep. "It'll be okay." He added aloud, the pure irony of that statement standing out. Because it wouldn't be okay. It would never be okay. Alfred was dying of leukemia. Human AU. UKUS. Rated M for a reason. One-shot.


**AN: Your American Dork is here again with another little one shot!**

 **I wrote this one a while ago. It was a Friday... *stares off into the distance***

 **Anyway, yeah- just read it and stuff QWQ**

 **Warning** : **Feels, smut, hardcore feels, feels, and oh, more feels. UKUS in that order. Human AU. Don't like, don't read =w=**

 **Disclaimer: I lay no claim on the anime known as Hetalia. I'd be filthy stinking rich otherwise- QAQ**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **August 21, 2007**_

There was a soft pitter patter of rain outside as a sandy blonde lay asleep, his head rested upon his lover's lap, the lover delicately running his fingers through that hair- smoothly and shakily. A soft, shaky voice spoke from the other side of the room. "Alfred... Bro... please tell me that you've told Arthur.." The soft, steady beeping of a heart monitor beeped slightly in the background as Alfred laughed lightly, almost weakly. "He doesn't need to know, Mattie. I don't want him to be sad." The American said aloud, but he kept his voice quiet, as if not to disturb Arthur, who was still fast asleep. "It'll be okay." He added aloud, the pure irony of that statement standing out.

Because it _wouldn't_ be okay.

It would never be okay.

Alfred was dying of leukemia.

Matthew and Alfred had received the results and news of the tests this morning- there was nothing else they could do. He didn't have much time left.

The American had been diagnosed with acute lymphocytic leukemia a few months before.. and had been fighting it off for a while. And as Alfred fought the disease, went from hospital to hospital, city to city, Alfred could see the light in his lover's eyes slowly, yet surely dying. And so, Alfred was prepared for it all to end. So that Arthur's suffering could stop once and for all.

* * *

 _ **August 22, 2007**_

The next morning, Arthur's brilliant emerald eyes opened as he yawned deeply, blinking slowly as they met sky-coloured cerulean orbs. Alfred gently stroked his hair, smiling brightly, yet weakly down at him. "Morning sleepy head," He cooed softly, making the Brit chuckle lightly as he sat up.

"Morning love," Arthur greeted, delicately brushing the sunny blonde's hair off of his forehead and kissing it sweetly. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Alfred lied smoothly, smile never fading. "I think I'm a bit hungry though."

Arthur seemed pleased to hear this. Because of how sick Alfred had been lately, he hadn't been eating as much. 'He must be feeling a lot better', the Brit thought, a small spark of hope appearing in his chest. He smiled. "G-great! I'll get the nurse to bring you some food!"

And with that said, the Brit jumped to his feet and ran out of the room. Alfred stared after him, looking almost guilty. "I'm sorry Arthur..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur spent the whole day together, talking, joking, laughing like always. In his facade of "getting better", Alfred stomached a few meals, and even let Arthur feed him. It had been a great day. It was 10 pm- and all of the nurses were off doing other things.

The two lovers were currently cuddling on Alfred's hospital bed, Alfred's head resting upon Arthur's shoulder, the Brit's face buried in Alfred's hair. Their hands were intertwined from under the blankets.

Suddenly, Alfred moved his head and kissed Arthur's lips gently, sweetly. The kiss was brief and he looked up into his lover's eyes. "Arthur? Can you do me a favour?" He asked. "Anything, love," Arthur replied without hesitation.

Alfred smiled. "Make love to me."

Arthur's eyes immediately widened- both from the bluntness of the statement and the fact that it could make Alfred weaker. "But love-"

The sunny blonde gave him a firm look. "You said anything," He reminded him before he gripped Arthur's shirt, eyes pleading. "Please Arthur, babe.. I wanna- no I _need_ to know how much you love me."

Arthur could never resist Alfred and his demands or pleads. His gaze ultimately softened and he placed a few delicate kisses to Alfred's temple. "...As you wish." He whispered. And so, Alfred wiggled out of his hospital gown, allowing his boyfriend to untie it from the back. There was no need for words as they both were undressed, only seeing each other in their splendour. Arthur could only muster one word as he looked down at the man he loved more than anything in this world.

"Beautiful."

His tone sounded breathless because Alfred never failed to take his breath away. His smile, his dorky laugh, his cheesy jokes, those twinkling eyes... He had it bad for Alfred and such feelings were shown as he slowly moved to where he was above Alfred and slowly started to kiss almost every inch of Alfred's pale skin- loving every single part of him.

Alfred moaned softly as the Brit's lips brushed and kissed down his neck, torso, and lower stomach and finally his inner thigh. Arthur had always been oh so teasing to him. He whined slightly and lifted the blanket up. "Artie..." His voice sounded pitiful- desperate in this moment. "...Please stop teasing me." He pleased gently. "Never, love," Arthur replied before he placed a final feather-light kiss upon Alfred's thigh.

And then, without warning, he engulfed the tip, and only the tip, of Alfred's cock in his mouth, sucking lightly and teasingly. Soft moans bubbled from Alfred as the other took him in, the warm, wet heat of Arthur's mouth almos engulfing him completely. "H-haah, A-Artie...~" He moaned out, his fingers tangling tightly in Arthur's hair, gripping it. He almost couldn't take the gentleness of it all.

All the while, Arthur traced small circles on Alfred's thighs with his fingers as he sucked. As always, he enjoyed hearing the noises that the other made when he teased him like this. Alfred slowly started to repeat Arthur's name over and over again... almost like a chant.

"Arthur..."

"Arthur..."

"Arthur..."

Each chant only urged Arthur on, and after Alfred repeated it the tenth time, Arthur moved his mouth away from his lover's erection and resurfaced, kissing him dead on the lips. The kiss started out slow and sweet, but it slowly grew in intensity- like a spark growing into a burning fire. Soon, it was almost like they were making love with only their mouths. Pulling away, Arthur took a few breaths, panting lightly. He delicately moved his fingers to Alfred's lips, asking for him to part them. He didn't have any lube- so saliva would have to do.

Taking Arthur's three digits into his mouth, Alfred sucked on them gently, brushing his tongue over them. Once Arthur was satisfied, he pulled the now soaked fingers and moved them down to his entrance- only pushing one inside. Alfred practically gurgled with pleasure. He spread his legs a bit wider with a satisfied sigh. After a long while of probing and spreading, Arthur inserted the second finger and started twisting and scissoring them around. He was anything if not thourough.

"Ahh~" An approving moan escaped Alfred as his toes curled slightly. Arthur knew all of his lover's sensitive spots and areas like the back of his hand, and soon enough, after slipping in the third digit, his prostate was brushed. An immense wave of pleasure rushed through Alfred and he cried out rather loudly, gripping the crisp white sheets below him.

And suddenly, those sweet fingers were gone, and a soft whimper of disappointment escaped Alfred. This was delicately shushed when Arthur pressed his lips to Alfred's briefly. "Hush now, love, we're almost there," Arthur whispered against his lips before he moved away, positioning the tip of his cock at Alfred's entrance. Looking toward his lover, Arthur briefly asked, "Are you ready?" To this Alfred replied,

"Always and forever."

With this uttered, Arthur pushed himself all the way into Alfred, groaning as the heat ultimately engulfed him. He only waited until Alfred was completely ready for this. It didn't seem to take Alfred long- he looked up at Arthur, their foreheads touching in an intimate gesture, radioactive emerald meeting bright cerulean. "Move," Alfred said simply, smiling almost shakily.

At Alfred's request, Arthur started to thrust in a deep and passionate manner. His pace was slow, loving, cherishing. He made soft and sweet love to his precious American, relishing in the moans, whimpers, and whines that escaped him. The look on his face was completely arousing. A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks, making the few freckles upon the American's face stand out and only seem cuter to Arthur. His red-framed glasses were slightly crooked on his face and a light sheen of sweat glistened upon Alfred's face, making him look like he was glowing. His soft, pink lips were delicately parted as he panted lightly between delicious moans.

Alfred's legs snapped around Arthur's waist, pushing him forward into a harsh, deep thrust. "A-Artie, I-I can't..." He whimpered out, his inevitable climax quickly approaching. To this, Arthur smiled and placed affectionate kisses all over Alfred's red face. "Cum for me, love~" He purred in his thick, British accent. And it was then that Alfred let himself go, a loud cry of Arthur's name escaping him as he spilled across both of their chests.

He clenched. Ever so tightly, he clenched and the way he called his name out, combined with the utter look of pleasure on Alfred's face helped push Arthur over the edge and he came inside of Alfred, filling him completely, much to the American's delight.

Pulling out of him, Arthur laid back down to Alfred, pulling his beloved closer. "I love you, Alfred Frederick Jones," Arthur whispered in his ear. "Will you marry me?"

Suddenly, Alfred's eyes suddenly fill with tears of both happiness and sadness. He leaned back and rubbed his nose against Arthur's in a sweet Eskimo kiss. "Of course..." Alfred choked back a sob. "I love you so much, Arthur Kirkland. God, I love you.." His voice shook slightly and a small smile tugged at the edge of his lips.

Seemingly satisfied, Arthur pulled Alfred closer and fell into a deep sleep. Kissing his sleeping Brit's face, Alfred drifted off to sleep as well, that smile still on his face.

Alfred died that night.

* * *

 ** _November 22, 2007_**

It was a few months after Alfred's death and Arthur was in his home, wallowing in his despair. Sweet summer had faded into bleak autumn as the days without Alfred stretched on. As he stood up to grab himself another drink, his eye spotted a little blue envelope sitting on his coffee table. It was the letter that Matthew had given to him at Alfred's funeral. Arthur had refused to open it. But now...

The Brit walked over to said envelope and examined it. On the front, it said, 'Artie' in Alfred's sloppy, large handwriting. A nostalgic feeling washed over Arthur as he ripped the envelope open, pulling out a piece of notebook paper. A letter.

It read:

 _'August 21, 2007_

 _Dear Arthur,_

 _By the time you read this, I'll be dead. Man. That's depressing to think about. Today when I got the news, I was scared. I didn't - and still don't - want to leave you. You are and always have been the light of my life, my Arthur, and I love you more than anything in this world. Air and food ain't got nothin' on you babe._

 _Anyway, I wanna say that Arthur, please don't be sad. Let me go. Move on. All I want is for you to be happy, healthy, and alive. Do this, if not for me, but yourself. And just know- that wherever I end up, I'll always watch out for you and protect you. Cause I'm your hero, remember?_

 _Arthur. Let's meet again in the next life. And next time, let's do it right._

 _I love you._

 _Always and fovever,_

 _Alfred Frederick Kirkland'_

And before Arthur could stop himself, he started to sob. He weeped.

Weeped for himself.

For what they had been.

What they could have been.

After crying until his voice went hoarse, Arthur crawled toward his window and looked up at the twinkling stars. "Yeah... see you soon, Alfred."

* * *

 _ **August 22, 20?**_

Heavy panting escaped a tall, lanky blonde with large, clunky glasses upon his freckled face as he ran to class. He was late, late, late yet again. Why did he always oversleep?! And it was the first day of his Freshman year! Urrgh!

Suddenly, in his rush, he ran smack into someone who had been waundering the halls. A loud squeak escaped him as he ultimately fell back, only to be caught. Immediately, his cerulean gaze was met with one of emerald.

"Better watch where you're going, _love_ ," An almost seductive British voice purred in warning, coming from the student who had caught him. Said student was clad in leather- pants, jacket, boots... and his hair was a sandy blonde colour with green streaks in it. "You could hurt someone~"

A crimson coloured blush flooded the sunny blonde's face. "S-Sorry.." He stuttered out breathlessly, still in a slight dip position. He couldn't help but feel like this was... right. His saviour smirked. "What's your name, love?"

A shaky breath. "A-Alfred F. Jones..."

The rebel helped Alfred stand up-right before he grinned at him, showing off the snake bites on his lip.

"Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure."


End file.
